This invention relates to power chain saws, and more particularly to a guard for a power chain saw.
Guards for power chain saws are known in the art, such as those disclosed in the following U.S. patent Nos.: 3,754,328, Knerr, Aug. 28, 1973, 3,808,684, Ludwig, May 7, 1974
The guards disclosed in both of the above patents are elongated and pivotally mounted to the rear end of the guide bar and are pivoted with spring means for urging the guard downward into a parallel position along the guide bar to normally protect the user from the exposed teeth of the rotating chain. The spring member is adapted to permit the guard to be cammed or raised upward by the work piece during the sawing operation, yet permit the guard to return to its original guard position after the sawing operation has been completed.
Neither of the guard members disclosed in the above patents completely over the exposed chain. The guard in the Knerr U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,328 is an open framework as opposed to a solid shield, whereas the solid shield of the Ludwig U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,684, is provided with openings in the top edge to expose portions of the teeth of the chain for cutting brush.
Furthermore, there is no provision for latching the guard in its guard position in order to protect the body of the operator should the bottom edge of the moving saw blade engage the foot, leg, arm or other body portion of the operator.